


Wear Your Wounds as Weapons

by solarismagnum



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Canon Divergence, Canon Temporary Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loss, M/M, Olivarry Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarismagnum/pseuds/solarismagnum
Summary: After a brief jaunt in the Speed Force, Savitar suddenly finds himself in Doomworld.For the Dark Olivarry theme, part of Olivarry Week 2017.





	Wear Your Wounds as Weapons

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the Legends of Tomorrow episode "Doomworld". Spoilers for LoT season 2! 
> 
> If you haven't seen it, the Legion of Doom use a MacGuffin to change reality to their liking. It sucks for pretty much everyone who isn't them, and most of the good guys are either dead or shuffled into a different path in life. 
> 
> Special shoutout to the network fam for helping me struggle through this. This may not be the last you see of me this Olivarry Week!

It was a convenient place to lurk, as abandoned warehouses always were, but Savitar found he wasn’t alone. Better yet, his company could see him, which was its own sort of fun.

“Who are you?” They shouted in a distorted voice, but it wasn’t necessary. The black League of Assassin bow was a dead giveaway. Few people used a bow as their weapon of choice.

“No one you should worry about, Mr. Queen,” Savitar replied with a flourish. Once upon a time, a sadder time, Barry Allen was intimidated by Oliver Queen. As the god of speed, Savitar feared nothing at all.

Oliver loosed an arrow in warning. Savitar let it phase through him, easily dodging what would’ve been a severe injury to his knee. Prohibitive for speedsters, but Oliver knew that. “Did Thawne send you?”

Savitar laughed. “ _Thawne_? That stuck up has-been? He was erased years ago.” He loomed closer to the archer, who had another arrow ready to fly. “What would I have to do with Thawne?”

“Thawne Laboratories has been going strong for years, ever since the Legion of Doom defeated the Flash and most of his allies. There are no good speedsters, so state your purpose or leave.”

It struck a nerve. Savitar couldn’t have been running around the Speed Force for _that_ long - it was all relative anyway. Savitar didn’t have parents the way Barry did, but Eobard Thawne had sewn the seeds of distrust that had Team Flash all aflutter at the possibility of a rogue time remnant. Thawne had done enough damage, even going so far as to take his victory over the original Barry Allen in this timeline. Savitar hadn’t gotten a crack at him, but it might be fun to try - even moreso if he could pull one over on Oliver fucking Queen for once.

“I’ll tell you what. If you lower your bow, I’ll show you who I really am. I’m no friend of Eobard Thawne or his cronies, but I’m not risking my neck for an assassin with an itchy bow finger.” He smiled beneath his helmet, leaning back smugly. “It will definitely be worth your while.” If Oliver thought differently, Savitar could kill him in an instant. Maybe stab him in the back with an arrow or two.

However even a broken clock was right twice a day, and apparently Oliver was more curious than he was suicidal. He lowered his bow.

Savitar smirked underneath his mask, leaning forward and triggering the mechanisms that would remove his armor. “You see, Ollie, I’ve always been your friend,” he said, standing up with a trademark Barry Allen smile. He didn’t have the luxury of the original’s optimism and cheer, but he could sure as hell fake it.

Shock flashed across Oliver’s face before he could help it. Not a lot could shake the Green Arrow - Black Arrow? What was he going by these days? - but Savitar nailed it in one. Oliver raised his bow again, arrow at the ready.  
“Barry Allen is dead. What the hell are you?” Oliver growled.

Savitar resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He sighed, faking a sense of forlorn. “I escaped into the Speed Force to try and find more power to defeat Thawne. I was trapped in there for a while, hence all this.” He gestured at the scarring on his face. It wasn’t entirely a lie, as his body was scarred from the Speed Force trying to take back his existence. His skin was frayed in some places as a result. “But I’m back now, and together we can stop the Legion of Doom,” he said hopefully, pulling on his former self’s seemingly endless determination. “Let me help you, Ollie. Please.”

Oliver put away his bow and arrow this time, looking away from Savitar. “Follow me,” he said.

Savitar did.

***

Savitar wasn’t sure how the Legion of Doom had come to power, but they’d sure as hell made a mess of things. Snart and Rory ruled the streets, Damien Darhk had a firm grip on the black market, Malcolm Merlyn was the leader of the League of Assassins, and Eobard Thawne had built a technical empire out of the ashes of STAR Labs. With the odds tipped so heavily in their favor, they’d trounced the good guys thoroughly and kept their gear as trophies. 

Godless heathens, all of them. Savitar would show them the way of the world soon enough. 

Right now he was focused on Oliver, lonely sod who had survived the slaughter because Mick Rory couldn’t be bothered to kill him off after all of his friends were dead. Savitar hadn’t pegged Heat Wave as the type to believe in fates worse than death, but that didn’t matter anyway.

Always full of doom and gloom, Oliver was even worse without his friends to level him out. He was closed off in such predictable ways, a mass of despair and shame stubbornly fighting on until something gave. He couldn’t beat the Legion on his own, but he could pick their forces off slowly. His base was tucked away underground, for once in a building completely unaffiliated with him. Full of weapons and blueprints, various medical equipment, and a computer that definitely wasn’t being used to its full potential, there was little room for anyone to really live. There was a room to the side with a few cots from when Oliver still had allies, with only one looking remotely lived in. Savitar chose the closest one to it for his own.

It wasn’t a home for either of them, but for once Savitar wasn’t alone in feeling like he had nowhere to belong. Oliver didn’t talk much when he wasn’t preparing for missions, but Savitar could feel Oliver’s eyes on him whenever they were in the same room. Savitar was ready to snap back if Oliver cast him aside like so many of Barry’s ‘friends’. While Oliver held a constant level of wariness, in his eyes looked something like longing. 

Loneliness would do that to you. Savitar had spent countless ages in the Speed Force longing for friendship, hoping for someone to set him free. After his birth, he reached out to the people who were supposed to love Barry Allen and was cast aside with animosity and hate. Though Barry’s friends (save Iris) didn’t care for him, Savitar longed for their friendship. He longed for the hugs and banter and camaraderie that had filled the life of the original Barry, but had been abandoned to carve out a life for just himself. An eternity in the Speed Force had helped him stop caring for those Barry considered most important.

But here… Oliver did not push him away. 

They still operate mostly at night. Savitar steals food and supplies during the day, learning the lay of the new land. His mastery of the Speed Force allows him to recharge without as much sleep as Oliver needs, but he still pretends like he needs plenty.

He watches Oliver, waiting for him to come to the realization that he’s something other than the Barry he used to know. Savitar waits for betrayal and watches pain bubble up to the surface. He could kill Oliver if he wanted to, make him hurt worse, or end his suffering. He just… doesn’t. He has bigger enemies to go after.

***

There’s one flaw in Savitar that no matter how hard he tries, he cannot get rid of. Once upon a time he was really Barry Allen, with everything that entails. He remembers Barry’s life, Barry’s thoughts, and Barry’s feelings.

Barry had idolized Oliver Queen from the moment he found out he was the Starling City vigilante. He’d had more than a crush on the vigilante, a fantasy or three he’d tucked deep in his mind out of embarrassment. They were friends, they were partners, and their lives had pulled them in different directions. Oliver was someone Barry wanted but knew he couldn’t have, so he accepted it and moved on.

Letting things fall to the wayside is not how Savitar does things. He sees what he wants and makes it happen. The sanctity of friendship is beneath his godly status, so he takes what he wants.

Oliver wakes from a nightmare for the umpteenth time and Savitar moves from his cot to Oliver’s, brushing a hand gently through blond hair.

“Shhh… Ollie, I’ve got you,” he says, sounding so much like his old self. Supportive and kind, as if he wanted the best for his companion.

He _was_ the best.

Oliver catches his breath and shakes his head.

Savitar’s thumb brushes a bead of sweat off Oliver’s brow, hesitating at the end. “... No? Should I leave you alone?” He pouts, almost fretting. He glances away with a hint of embarrassment, though a blush does not come.

“... It’s fine,” Oliver replies, looking away. “It’s been a while.”

“For me too,” Savitar adds gloomily. “In the Speed Force, I was alone for so long. I couldn’t see anyone I cared about. I couldn’t help anyone.” He tried to feel sad about it, to show the kind remorse he once would have, but it wasn’t real. He gives himself a nanosecond of annoyance, too quick for Oliver to catch, then refocuses on the goal. “No one should have to be that lonely.”

The words hit home. Oliver was a master of hiding his emotions, but he blinks once, then in rapid succession. He’s in so much pain.

Savitar understands. In this case, he can forgive. In no time, Oliver will be wrapped around his little finger. Still, he pleads, “Oliver, I need…”

They kiss. Vague memories of Barry’s past experience don’t do the act justice - this moment is Savitar’s alone. It’s his actions that have pushed Oliver to do this. His needs. Barry was too weak to take this, and it will never be his to have. He kisses Oliver hungrily, starved for affection for far too long and Oliver obliges him. A speedster through and through, Savitar wants everything all at once. It isn’t long before he tries to kiss with tongue, to lean against Oliver and see how far he can push things. Oliver is frustratingly patient through all of it.

Savitar runs his fingers along the lines of Oliver’s jaw, sinking down towards his collarbone. He thinks he might be able to persuade Oliver into fucking, which he’s always wanted to try for himself, and then Oliver ruins it all by gently touching Savitar’s scars. Savitar winces and pulls away.

He doesn’t know what to say. It’s too close, too intimate all of a sudden, and it makes him feel weak.

But Oliver, blasted Oliver Queen, looks softer and less guarded than Savitar has seen him since he arrived. He’s frustratingly patient with the whole thing. “Too much?”

Savitar stares at him, taking far too long to remember that Oliver’s body is _covered_ in scars. Maybe he would’ve remembered that if he’d gotten far enough. It doesn’t change how affectionate it feels, like for the first time someone is seeing his face and accepting the damage for what it is.

“I’m… not used to this,” he offers uselessly.

“It takes time, getting used to that part of yourself,” Oliver replies, pulling his hand away.

Savitar reaches up in an instant and stops him from pulling back. He won’t let it be a weakness. It’s part of himself, after all. As a god, he deserves to be worshipped. “Show me,” he says defiantly, ready to accept such affection.

For a few hours, the world fades away. 

***

He has so much work left to do. Thawne is a temporary thorn in his side, and he’d like to offer Oliver Darhk or Merlyn’s head on a platter as a gift. He is so much more than the Legion of Doom, and he needs to strike. When the Legion is dead, there will be no one in the world powerful enough to challenge him.

Working with Oliver is a little easier now that they talk more freely. Savitar is more interested in keeping him alive as a tribute and Oliver is glad for the company. Being able to steal a kiss now and then helps. Conquering the world would give him plenty of time to do whatever he pleases with Oliver, to be loved and appreciated like he’d always deserved.

He isn’t ready for defeat.

Savitar feels when reality falters around him, changed by something out of even his reach. He leaps into the Speed Force, searching for his godforsaken original counterpart or the culprit behind all of this, and finds nothing. It’s too late when he realizes time isn’t changing, _reality_ is, and when he returns to Central City it’s back to the way it was. He checks Star City, where Oliver is out in the open as mayor, oblivious to what they shared.

He’d forgotten he could hurt that badly.

***

When he returns to Central City, he can hear the news from a nearby tv. “Tonight’s big story is the rampage of Killer Frost. Did the Flash truly stop her?”

No, the Flash hadn’t. That much Savitar remembers. The world may have changed, but he still had some vengeance to take. And now, he knows he doesn’t have to do it alone.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [here](https://sigmundite.tumblr.com/).


End file.
